When You Say You Love Me
by MadderThanTheCheshire
Summary: About Booth and his love for Brennan and her love for him! Just read it.


Title: When You Say You Love Me

Rated: K

Beta: Snarky and Katie (bandb4eva. THANK YOU ALL! ABC goodie baskets for you wonderful people!

Summary: About Booth and his love for Brennan and her love for him! Just read it.

A/N: Ok so this fic has been edited again. Because 1: The first time I posted this chapter it was only beta-ed by Katie but now snarky has beta-ed it as well and as even added a bit of things (eg. rewording it) and I thought I'd repost this chapter as it is beta-ed by 2 GREAT people!

Seeley Booth lay on his couch in his living-room, Dr.Temperance Brennan sleeping in his arms, her head gently resting on his chest. They had been dating for over 3 months now and he still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her love.

A year ago he had confessed to her all his sins. Told her about his past as a sniper, how many people he had killed, confined in her his darkest secrets and fears; yet she still loved him despite everything he had done- she loved him unconditionally.

During one of his meetings with Gordon, he had admitted to himself that he was in love with his "Bones". He of course told Gordon that even though he had these feelings for her, there was no way that she would have any for him. But Gordon had encouraged him to make a move after her then boyfriend Sully had finally left the picture. Thinking back on that day, three months ago, he realized he needed to somehow pay Gordon back for all his help.

A soft snore came from Brennan. She shifted slightly and snuggled closer to him. He smiled softly, loving the feeling of having her in his arms. They were still at that stage where neither had moved in with one the other; but were open to the idea. When Brennan did stay the night, she tried to make sure it was when Parker was there. The little boy loved having "Dr. Bones" around, and she was taken by him as well. Booth was overjoyed at the fact his son and his girlfriend got along so well.

Seeley felt his left arm getting numb so he gently scooped Brennan up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom, bridal style. Pulling the covers back he gently laid her down and took off her shoes and socks. He went to his closet and pulled out one of his shirts she liked to sleep in and went back to her, carefully undressing her then redressing her in his shirt. After pulling the covers up over her he heard a noise coming from Parker's room so he went to check on him.

Opening his son's door he saw Parker sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes and crying softly. Walking over to him he picked him up and cuddled him to his chest.

"Aw, what's wrong buddy?" he asked.

"I…sob….had…sob… a bad dweam daddy." Parker sobbed into his daddy's chest.

"It's ok buddy daddy's here, it's alright. You wanna talk about it?" Asked Booth softly.

Parker nodded and then proceeded to tell his father all about his horrible dream about Dr. Bones leaving them because she didn't love them anymore. Booth was nearly moved to tears. He shared the same fears as his son. Gently he rocked his son in his arms assuring him that she wouldn't do that because she loved them both very much.

Parker continued to sob into his chest when there was a soft knock on his door. Booth looked up and saw Brennan standing at the door with a worried look on her face. Parker looked up and held out his arms to her. Without hesitation, she strode across the room and gathered the small boy up in her arms.

"Shhh sweetie what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Asked Brennan, gently rocking Parker back and forth.

"I had a bad dweam Dr. Bones." Sobbed Parker.

"Oh, it's alright baby. Want to tell me what it was about?" She asked still holding him to her and gently rocking him like Booth had done. Booth scooted behind her and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I dreamed that you were….sob, going to leave daddy and me because you didn't love us anymore. You didn't want to be with us." Cried Parker, he buried his head into her chest and continued to cry. Brennan was shocked. How could he even think that she would leave them? How could she ever not love them?

Brennan hugged Parker to her tighter. "Oh sweetie no I could never leave you! I love you and your daddy so much. I could never leave you. Shh baby it's ok, I will never leave you Parker. I promise." Tears streaked down her own face. She loved them both so much and never wanted to leave them. She felt Booth put his arms around her and hugged them both.

After another twenty minutes Parker finally went back to sleep. Booth and Brennan went back to Booth's bedroom and sat on the bed. Crawling back into bed, Booth pulled the covers over the both of them, and Brennan scooted closer. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"You were wonderful with him, you know that right? You're such a natural with kids." Booth spoke softly into Brennan's ear. She smiled.

"Yeah, I love kids. I may have said I never wanted any, but I don't hate them or anything. And I love Parker. He's just like you, charm smile and all." said Brennan, smiling lightly. Booth laughed.

"I love you Temperance and I'm so glad we have you." Said Booth, he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"I love you too Seeley. And I really meant it. I'm never going to leave you two. I love you so much." Replied Brennan.

He leaned forward and kissed her. Minutes later they had both drifted off into sleep.

Chapter 2

Booth was sitting in his office at the Hoover Building. He was unbelievably bored. He had done all his paper work and there was no case for him to do so he had no excuse to go see Brennan.

Sighing he signed onto his computer. Seeing as he had nothing else better to do, he went to He was looking through some videos and he came across a video from Josh Groban singing 'When You Say You Love Me'. Clicking on the video he leaned back and listened to the song.

**_Like the sound of silence calling, _**

**_I hear your voice and suddenly _**

**_I'm falling, lost in a dream. _**

**_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting, _**

**_You say those words and my heart stops beating, _**

**_I wonder what it means. _**

**_What could it be that comes over me? _**

**_At times I can't move. _**

**_At times I can hardly breathe. _**

Booth leaned forward again leaning his elbows on his desk frowning slightly. _It's like he's in my head saying how I feel, _thought Booth.

**_When you say you love me _**

**_The world goes still, so still inside and _**

**_When you say you love me _**

**_For a moment, there's no one else alive _**

**_You're the one I've always thought of. _**

**_I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love. _**

**_You're where I belong. _**

**_And when you're with me if I close my eyes, _**

**_There are times I swear I feel like I can fly _**

**_For a moment in time. _**

**_Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth, _**

**_And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words. _**

Closing his eyes, he thought back to the past few months, and how he felt every time Brennan told him she loved him.

**_When you say you love me _**

**_The world goes still, so still inside and _**

**_When you say you love me _**

**_For a moment, there's no one else alive _**

**_bridge: _**

**_And this journey that we're on. _**

**_How far we've come and I celebrate every moment. _**

**_And when you say you love me, _**

**_That's all you have to say. _**

**_I'll always feel this way. _**

**_When you say you love me _**

**_The world goes still, so still inside and _**

**_When you say you love me _**

**_In that moment, I know why I'm alive _**

**_When you say you love me. _**

**_When you say you love me. _**

**_Do you know how I love you? _**

After the song was done he opened up his email and copied the link into an email.

To: Boneslady

From : FBeyecandy

Subject: Bones, watch this when you have a chance.

He copied the link into the body of the email and then clicked send. He had been wanting to tell Brennan exactly what the song had said for so long, but he just didn't know how.

(Brennan's office)

Temperance Brennan was sitting at her desk when a window popped up on her computer screen.

'1 new message from Seeley Booth' it said.

Brennan clicked on the 'read message' button and the email opened up. Finding the link she clicked on that and another window opened up to The music video started playing.

Once the song was done Brennan was in tears. She was about to pick up the phone and call Booth when there was a soft knock at the door. Looking up she saw the man she loved with all her heart.

"Can I come in?" asked Booth. Brennan smiled and nodded.

Walking into the room he made his way to her desk. As soon as he reached her she stood up and jumped into his arms placing kisses all over his face and finally coming to his lips. They kissed passionately showing each other all their feelings they held in themselves for the other in that one kiss.

Breaking apart once the need for air came to be too much they leaned their foreheads together breathing hard.

"That's what I've wanted to tell you since the first time you told me you loved me back." Sighed Booth.

"That's the same thing I've wanted to tell you since you told me you loved me. I love you so much Seeley. I think I always have." Brennan said looking up into his eyes.

Booth kissed her again softly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Kneeling down he took her hand.

"Temperance Brennan I know how much you hate the thought of marriage but please listen to me. I love you with all my heart and I can't ever picture my life without you. And I know neither can Parker. You've become part of our family over the past couple of years and when I think about the future I see you in it. Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

A loud squeal was heard from behind them. Looking around they saw Angela jumping up and down with Hodgins hand over her mouth silencing her, but smiling at them. Zach was standing next to them smiling and Cam was silently laughing at Angela's reaction.

"Well? What's the answer?" asked Hodgins.

Brennan laughed, of course they would choose to walk in on them at this particular time. Smiling Brennan looked down at Booth.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Seeley." Said Brennan, she was smiling and crying tears of joy.

Booth jumped up with a whoop of joy and hugged Brennan swinging her around in the air. Setting her back down on the floor he gently kissed her.

"Bout time too!" Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Zach said.

"Thought you two would never get to this point!" informed Jack. Angela elbowed him in the stomach shutting him up. He was about to say something else when Angela grabbed him and Zach by the ears and led them out of the room giving the love birds some time alone. Cam smiled at the couple congratulating them on their future and walked out smiling at the scene in front of her. Angela was attempting to get back to Brennan's office but Jack and Zach weren't having it.

Brennan had gone with Angela to her apartment and had packed up all her stuff later that night. Booth had wanted her to move in with him right away. When they had told Parker about them getting married Parker was so happy.

After Rebecca had dropped Parker off that night she had stuck around to speak with them. After putting Parker to bed Booth walked back out and sat down on the sofa with Brennan by his side.

"Seeley I'm happy that you both are getting married and all. But I was wanting to let you know that Drew and I are also getting married but we're wanting to move, to Florida. I know it would kill Parker if he never got to see you again and I was wondering if it would be ok if you two just raised him and during the summer I get him for a bit. He doesn't seem to really like Drew and Drew was given full custody of his child so we'd have a family of our own in Florida but seeing as how Parker doesn't want to go and doesn't like Drew or his child I thought it would be best if you raised him. Is that ok? I've already talked to him about it." Rebecca asked. She had said all that so fast that Booth had to strain to make out what she said.

Once everything Rebecca had said sunk in he was shocked. She was willingly giving Parker to him. She was giving up her own sun for her fiancé and his kid over her own son! Brennan elbowed him in his side to get him to answer Rebecca.

"Yeah, yeah I'd love to have him! Have your lawyer call mine in the morning." Was all Booth could say. Rebecca nodded and then left.

6 months later

Six months later Temperance, Seeley and Parker had become one little family. In the mornings Temperance would get up and get Parker ready for school while Seeley had a shower and got ready for work. Once Seeley was out of the shower she would take hers and get ready while Seeley cooked breakfast.

After breakfast they'd drive Parker to school then they'd go to work. After work they'd go and pick Parker up from school and take him to baseball practice then go home and have dinner, watch some TV or play games after all of Parkers school work was done. Seeley was surprised at how normal all that seemed, how natural Temperance was with being a mother. So was Temperance.

And to think, it all started with a song helping them get the words they needed to say out in the open.

End!

A/N: So, what did you think? Plz R&R! And no there will be no sequel.


End file.
